


Solid and Clear

by Leaderren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Kylo Ren, Not Beta Read, Post-TLJ, Posted from my phone, let my babies be happy JJ I'M BEGGING YOU, mentions of rose - Freeform, my attempts at fluff, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaderren/pseuds/Leaderren
Summary: Rey feels slightly lost and overwhelmed after The Battle of Crait.





	Solid and Clear

Rey sighed as she looked at the broken pieces of the Skywalker lightsaber in her hands. The blue kyber crystal twinkled in the Falcons low light. She had no idea what to do. No clue as how to start rebuilding it, or The Resistance. Leia had reassured her that they had all they needed, but a part of Rey doubted that.  
She felt foolish, for thinking that she could have helped Kylo, for believing him and turning her back on Luke when he tried to warn her. Luke had known that Kylo was trying to manipulate her and she had played right into his hands. He had used her as a distraction to get what he wanted, made her believe that he would change and the moment he had gotten what he wanted, he showed his true intentions.  
He had not been planning on changing, not for one minute, he wanted someone to help him fight the guards, someone to distract Snoke from his real plan.  
So now Snoke was dead, Luke was gone, and The Resistance was nothing but a handful of people on a small ship with no real place to go. They were alive and had escaped, but it hadn’t felt like a real victory, not the one’s she had heard about from other traders on Jakku anyway.  
“Hey.” She heard, as Finn sat down placing his hand on her back to try and comfort her. Even the smallest touches from him felt electric, in a good way, she couldn’t quite place her finger on why though.  
“Hey,” she said coming out of her trance. “You okay? You looked like you were lost there for a moment.” He asked, his brows furrowed in worry for his friend.  
She smiled faintly at him and then looked at the lightsaber pieces in her hands. “I’m okay. I was just thinking about all that’s happened. It seems like it’s been forever, but it’s only been a few weeks since we met at the most.” She bit her lip nervously and sucked in a deep breath trying to calm herself as she felt the force swirl around her before shaking her head as if to clear it and looking directly at Finn. Her heart skipped a beat as she finally got to take all of him in, warmth flooding her entire being. It was so different from how she had felt around Kylo.  
“How is your friend?”  
“Rose is ok. She hasn’t woken up yet, I don’t know when she will, she crashed into me pretty hard.”  
“Crashed into you?”  
“Yeah, well, I was uh…I was,” He coughed nervously and looked away from her. “Finn…what did you do?”  
“The only way to destroy that canon was for someone to fly into it and I-“  
“You didn’t!” her heart fluttered with nervous panic at the thought of him dying, she could feel the blood drain from her face as he explained what happened.  
“Don’t you ever think about doing something like that again.” She said in a whisper a little more harshly than she intended, but she couldn’t help but feel terrified at the thought of losing him.  
“I won’t.” Both of them got quiet as they looked at the other, exactly the same way they had when they first introduced themselves on The Falcon. There was something there, Rey could feel it, she knew Finn felt it too, something electric and warm about the moments their eyes locked. Feeling incredibly impulsive Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, it caught him off guard for only a second before she felt him respond moving his hand upward from her back to cradle her neck.  
Both of their movements unsure, hesitant, but beginning to relax as their lips moved against one another. Rey’s heart soared, feeling better than she ever had in her life. This was a real connection created by their shared adventures and mutual affection for one another.

“We’re coming up on the-woah hey, I’m sorry.” Poe’s voice broke through their little bubble they had been in and they pulled away, Rey’s cheeks red as they both looked sheepishly at Poe. He grinned and turned toward the cockpit, “You were right Leia.”  
Startled back to reality, neither of them knew what to say next, but Finn laced his fingers through hers and squeezed them reassuringly. Rey’s mind settled, and she laid her head on his shoulder, her worries and doubts fading away as she sat in silence with Finn.  
She wasn’t sure what this was, but it was solid and clear, and even though she didn’t know what the future had in store for them, she knew Finn would be by her side no matter what.


End file.
